1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to set up of devices, and more particularly to a system and method for performing setup of a system using a remote control for displaying configuration help.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical configuration of a television set includes connecting the television to an external device, such as a set top box.
If the initial, out-of-box setup of a television set and set top box type device fails, nothing is likely to be displayed on the television that might assist recovery. The problem is further exacerbated by the fact that the user is not sure whether the problem is in the television set, in the set top box type device or in the connection between the television and the set top box device.
In current systems, at the very least, the devices must be cabled together correctly before anything meaningful can be displayed at the television.
Typically, the initial purchaser of the set top box device and the television receive manuals for the devices. However, the typical user does not want to look at a manual. Even those users who are willing to take the time to look at a manual to try to determine and correct the problem may not be able to figure out how to correct the problem and will likely become frustrated. This is particularly true if the user is not even sure if the problem is in the television set, the set top box type device or the connection between the devices.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for providing easy to use help for performing initial set up of a device, such as a television, coupled to an external device such as a set top box.